


Three More Mandorin Sketches

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More sketches inspired by LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Zev'sonya/Leave-It (LadyIrina)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	Three More Mandorin Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> The first and second sketches are scenes from chapter 20 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." The third sketch was a request from a Mandorin Discord friend (you know who you are!) - Zev'sonya and Leave-It. ;)
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:

Small:

Large:

Small:

Large:


End file.
